familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Savage (1630-1684)
}} Biography John Savage immigrated to New England in the early 1630s and settled in at Middletown, Connecticut. Here he married in 1652, became a freeman in 1654 and later rose to rank of Sargeant in the Colonial Militia ("traine band"). English Parentage It is believed that John originated from Beestown, Cheshire, England. But his date and place of birth and parentage has not been proven. It is unknown when he immigrated to America. Research Note: This John is NOT the son of Thomas Savage (1607-1682) and Faith Hutchinson (1617-1652), who did have a son of the same name born about 10 years later. This John could be a nephew or distant cousin. Thomas and Faith did not marry until 1636 in Boston MA. 1652 Middletown Marriage Record According to Mr. James Francis Savage, of Lowell, Mass., who published "The Family of John Savage of Middletown, Conn., 1652," there is no knowledge of him antecedent to the Hartford record which reads, "John Savage of Hartford was married to Elizabeth Dubbin ye tenth day of febru : one thousand six hundred and fifty two." In the Middletown Land Records and Family Records the name of his wife is given as Dublin. In 1707 John Dublin petitioned the General Assembly of Rhode Island that he might receive some allowance for the shot he received in his head while engaged with Col. John Wanton, in the capture of French privateers. He was granted a pension for the term of his natural life. That he may have been a nephew of Mrs. John Savage is the conclusion of Mr. James Francis Savage. 1654 Middletown Freeman Record John Savage was " mayd free " May 18, 1654, by the Great and General Court, at which time he had built his house in Middletown Upper Houses on the lot at the corner as indicated in the 1675 map. His homestead of three acres was the nearest to lower Middletown. When William Blomfield left the settlement Mr. Savage became the proprietor of his house and lot, the Martin homestead intervening. He soon extended his possessions to the adjoining lands, and received grants in various localities so that in 1674 he possessed 1207 acres, of which 441 acres were on the east side of the Connecticut river. His name is seventh in the list of members who organized the church on Sept. 4, 1668. He was one of the three Townsmen in 1667, and held the rank of Sergeant in the traine band." The Will of John Savage His will, recorded in Hartford, shows that he died Mar. 6, 1684-5, and is dated November 22, 1684. He gave the " Dwelling hous hom loft " and other property. during her natural life, to his " Louing wife Elizabeth Sauedg " ; made valuable bequests to his sons, John, William and Nathaniel, the homestead going to the latter after his mother's death, and provided that certain pieces of property and his household goods " be Left in my Louing Wive's hands to Despose of to all my Daughters according to her best Descrection & the advice of my overseers notwithstanding my will is which was before forgot that my two Coults if they come to hand be the bigest to William & the youngest to Nathaniel and to poses them as sone as they can find them. "The will is in the hand-writing of Nathaniel White, and it was witnessed by him and by Samuel Hall, who resided across the street. The inventory was taken by Giles Hamlin, Sergeant William Ward and Nathaniel White and to it is added : Research Note: The DunhamWilcox website mistakenly confuses John's daughter Rachel with his granddaughter Rachel Savage (1703-1787) (daughter of John Savage (1652-1726)) who was the one to marry William Goodrich (1697-1787). Marriage & Family # John Savage (1652-1726) - mentioned in father's will. b. Dec. 2, 1652, Upper Houses; m. May 30, 1682, Mary2 Ranney (Thomas1). He was made captain of the north train band, 1711, on the death of Capt. Nathaniel White. He d. Oct. 30, 1726 ; she d. Aug. 19, 1734. Their tombstones are in the old cemetery. # Elizabeth Savage (1655-1742) - md Nathaniel White # Sarah Savage (1657-1723) - md Israeli Wilcox # Thomas Savage (1659-1659) # Hannah Savage (1661-1661) # Mary Savage (1663-1723) # Abigail Savage (1666-1719) - md Edward Shepard # William Savage (1668-1727) - mentioned in father's will. b. Apr. 26, 1668, Upper Houses; m. (1) May 6, 1696, Christian Mould, b. , 1677, dau. of Hugh and Martha (Colt) Mould of New London. She d. Oct. 16, 1719, and he m. (2) Nov., 1726, Elizabeth (Whitmore), widow of Daniel Clark. He d. Jan. 25, 1726-7, and she m. ____ Williams and d. Jan. 31, 1743. He was captain of the north company, 1719, deputy to the General Assembly, 1715-26, and deacon, 1716. His tombstone is in the old cemetery. # Nathaniel Savage (1671-1734) - mentioned in father's will, received parents homestead. b. May 7, 1671, Upper Houses ; in. Dec. 3, 1696, Esther Ramey (Thamas) . He sold the homestead in 1709 to Lieut. Samuel Frary of Wethersfield, who occupied it for fifty years. He rem. to East Middletown, 1709, where he helped to organize a Society and Church. In 1725 was Lieut. of the east train band. He d. Jan. 4, 1734-5 ; she d. Apr. 16, 1759, and both have monuments there. There were nine children. # Rachel Savage (1673-1752) - (See research note above) # Hannah Savage (1676-1737) References * Savage Family of Middletown CT - Family History of John Savage and his descendants * Elisha Risley Immigrant Ancestors * John Savage List of Famous Descendants